


Shock - An Apex Legends Story

by orphan_account



Series: The Shock Universe [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends To Friends To Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hi im out of ideas, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake had no reason to live. He was an orphan, his best friend had joined the Apex Games, and he was basically a hitman.So he went where desperate people and people with no purpose went.He joined the Apex Games.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Original Character
Series: The Shock Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756189
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (let it be known here, I know no Titanfall lore, only Apex lore, so if I mess something up, sorry about that.)

SHOCK - AN APEX LEGENDS STORY. 

(let it be known here, I know no Titanfall lore, only Apex lore, so if I mess something up, sorry about that.)

It was always dark in the underworld of Solace City. But it was never quiet. Gunshots, screams, music. 

Well, at least sometimes. 

A man walked along the dark pathway, a P2020 obvious in a holster on his hip. A second before he dropped to a lower level, he froze, almost like something had stopped him. There was a thump as a teen dressed in yellow dropped down behind him, holding an Alternator. “Freeze. Or don’t. Actually, how about you just die?” the teen said, emptying a single round into the guy’s head. 

The teen knelt down to inspect the body, sighing as he stood up, a yellow disc with a blue lightning logo on it. “Could’ve gone differently. Sorry dude. Maybe in your next life, don’t steal priceless artifacts from a guy who has billions of dollars to hire hitmen with. Like me, the one and only Shock.” Shock stood up, putting a figurine into a bag on his back. He sighed, grabbing a zipline that hung from a roof and jetting up. He stretched and walked off. 

The boy walked past multiple houses on the lane. He finally stopped at one, walking to the door, putting a key in, and turning it. 

The door clicked. He stepped in. He sighed. The house felt so empty without Tae in it. Tae had left for the games about 2 months ago. He missed him. He walked to the backroom, putting his shock gauntlets onto the table. Then he sat at the table, pulling up his Apex submission form on his computer. He sighed. “Guess it’s time.” He had had the form ready for a bit. He sighed, clicking the turn-in button. He looked at it, evaluating it. 

Real Name: Jake Park  
Legend Name: Shock

Resume: Electricity knowledge, gun knowledge. 

He got up, expecting it to take a while. It didn’t. His computer dinged, the form received and evaluated. He turned, expecting to see a turn-down, but surprisingly, he was...in? He smiled for the first time, looking at the form and closing his computer. It was time. He would either win or die. That was the stake of every game you didn’t have a respawn for. If you had enough for a respawn, you could come back. But if not…you were dead. He walked to his room, the smile persisting as he tinkered with his tech, hoping to get some work in before he fell asleep. He finally fell asleep, his tech, his life, in his hands.

The next day, he walked to the loading dock, his backpack of supplies slung over his back. He was ready to go. He looked around, expecting there to be a dropship, and there was, right at the end of the loading dock. He walked over to it, showing his registration card to the ship. The door opened, but when he walked in, it didn’t close. Jake looked around, wondering if there was someone else coming. It took only a minute before someone else came over to the ship, a girl looking about his age, with red hair and a blue backpack. The girl walked up onto the ship, taking a seat next to Jake. The door then closed, and the ship took off. The girl looked at him, then looked away. Jake blinked wondering if he had something on his face. He opened his mouth, then shut it as the girl said “Try to flirt with me and your face is getting burned off.” A bit scared now, Jake said “Not trying to flirt. Unless you consider idle conversation flirting.” The girl snorted, clearly expecting a different answer. “All right, you’re cool. What’s your name anyway?” she said, a smile appearing on her face. “My name’s Jake. What’s yours?” he said. The girl cracked her back, saying “My name’s Amy.” as she did so. The two engaged in conversation until the ship touched down about an hour after it had left. The door opened, and the light poured in. They stepped out to see the blinding light of Kings Canyon. Jake swallowed. This was it. His journey had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEWWO! I'm not dead! So here's a new chapter. There is still no Chapter schedule, it's just whenever I feel motivated enough to get up off my ass and work. Anyways, if you want to be more informed on when stuff is happening or just plain ol' chat with me, join my discord! )https://discord.gg/QJa2sAF) I'm on there pretty consistently, and I hope to see you there!

This was it. Jake walked towards the gate of the Legend complex, swallowing. Amy walked alongside him, her headphones in. He looked over at her. How the fuck was she not nervous? He gulped as the duo walked towards the compound. They walked through a big gate, the Apex logo emblazoned on it. The guards that stood on both sides of the gates looked at them, observing their badges that, according to the email they had received, would be their pass in. The guards retreated and they walked forwards, Amy pulling out her headphones. Jake swallowed. Here we go. They walked towards the big doors, as they automatically opened. 

They walked in, looking around. This has to be the common room. Jake thought, looking around at the multiple gaming systems and TVs, couches, chairs, and beanbags scattered throughout. It was honestly kind of homey. Out of nowhere, a person ran by them, screaming “PLUS ULTRA, ASSHOLES!” A woman with her hair in double buns ran by, yelling “Get back here, Octavio, or ah swear I’ll find all ya’ stims and break em’!” Amy and Jake stood there, staring, as the two chased each other around until the woman finally tackled the man who was apparently named Octavio. The girl slapped the boy, Octavio, a bit, then looked up and said “Ah, ya the newcomers, ain’t ya? I’m Ajay Che. Ya prolly know me as Lifeline. And this” she said, holding up the man, “is Octavio Silva, ma boyfriend, and the legend Octane.” Amy smiled, nodding, and said, “Yeah, we’re the newcomers. I’m Amy and this is Jake. “ Ajay nodded back and said “Cool! What’re your arena names?” Amy and Jake responded at the same time. “Shock.” “Phoenix.” Ajay nodded and held her hand out for a high-five. “Welcome to the games. The rest of the legends should be coming down soon. She and her boyfriend walked out of the living quarters, Ajay still reprimanding him. 

True to her words, soon there was a clattering coming down the stairs. A man dressed in yellow sprang down the last two stairs. He looked around, then saw the duo sitting on the couch. “Ah! Hey! I’m Elliott Witt, also known as Mirage, at your service.” The man walked over and moved to shake hands with them. But before they could, someone else appeared behind them and slapped Elliott on the back of the head.. Elliott turned, looking at the black-clad wraith. “Ow! What the hell, Renee?” The black-clad woman replied with “Well then, don’t walk out when we’re making out! I don’t care if there are new arrivals!” It took a second for them to realize, but when they did Amy let out a screech. “WAIT! YOU’RE WRAITH!” Wraith, or apparently, Renee, replied with a curt “Yeah? Are you a fangirl? If so, please don’t tackle me, that’s happened too many times before.” Amy smiled, saying “Yeah, I’m not gonna, but wow! You’re actually Wraith!” The two engaged in conversation, as Elliott rubbed his head. “Well, that kinda went off the rails. Anyway, I’m Elliott, as I’m pretty sure you know. The rest of the Legends should be here any minute.” At the second he stopped speaking the door creaked as someone walked in. Jake turned to the door, then froze in shock. The blonde-haired girl froze as she stepped in, looking at the person sitting beside Elliott. Out of nowhere, the words escaped his mouth.

“Natalie?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I'm back, with more chapters of Shock. This is honestly, probably the story I'm going to focus on for the next bit, pushing Blue Eyes and The Loop to the backburner. Don't worry, it's not a hiatus, just a bit of a re-route. Apart from that, a companion fic is almost ready for release! It'll focus on the earlier life of Jake and Natalie in Kings Canyon, giving you a bit of backstory for Shock and throwing some easter eggs and Shock lore in. I'll see y'all next time!

It couldn’t be. There was no way. It was not her. Not Natalie, not the girl he’d had a crush on for most of his childhood, not the girl he’d been friends with forever. Not his first kiss, not his first friend. 

Not the girl he’d seen in blinding, earth-shattering pain as she writhed in pain from the lightning strike. 

But it was. 

He stared at the blond-haired girl in shock, his mouth remaining open. It couldn’t be. There was no way it was Natalie. Nat- no, her lookalike stared at him, her mouth open just as wide. “J-Jake?” she exclaimed, a surprised smile growing on her face. 

She ran at him, hugging him tightly. “You’re here? Why are you here?” Jake said, his face growing a similar smile, saying “I could ask you the same question!” Natalie stepped back, her smile disappearing for a split second. “We...we probably need to talk.” 

She grabbed Jake’s hand, and dragged him down the hall, all the way to the end, where there was a blue and orange door with electric bolts all over it, with the sign on it saying “Natalie’s Room.” She opened the door and pulled him in. 

Jake looked around, his jaw dropped. “Holy…” he said, his voice trailing off at the end. “So, how do you like it?” said Natalie, her smile seeming a constant here. The room wasn’t that big, but space was utilized very well. 

Shelves of mechanical items filled the room, and a large, dented machine rested in one corner. A desk with mechanical items all over it rested in another corner, and a large TV and gaming console and computer rested in the final corner. The walls were painted blue and orange, and her entire bed was electricity themed, the blankets and pillows having electric bolts all over them. 

She patted her bed, and said, “Come on, sit down.” Jake followed and looked over at her. She hadn’t changed much. The Lichtenberg scar was still visible on her face, just as she had kept it back when she got it. “I am a survivor, and I will remind myself of that. That even though my stupidity gave me this scar, I will keep learning from it.” That was what she had said, her face proud and smiling, even though you could still see the immense pain she was in. 

Snapping back to reality, Jake looked over at her. Natalie was biting her lip, the nervous habit apparently having carried over to adulthood for her. 

“So, uh, how’s Luc?” asked Jake. Natalie swallowed, her face darkening. 

“Jake....he passed away not long after you left. A lot has happened.” Jake’s face darkened, as memories of Luc passed through his mind. 

The kindly old man who always defended what he thought was right, who always snuck Jake candy and food when he was over at Natalie’s, and who was always willing to take a break from his work to come play with them. 

He looked over at Natalie, then asked “How? Was it just old age, or…” Natalie responded quietly “We think it was old age, but we couldn’t be sure. Papa always did hide things from me.” 

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Natalie sprang up, yelling “Coming!” towards the door. Jake got up too, taking a final look around before following. Outside the door was a huge man, who Jake, to his surprise, recognized. “Makoa?” Jake exclaimed, the gentle giant turning to look at him and smiling.

“Jake! What a pleasant surprise, brudda!” Makoa said, the gentle giant’s loud voice reverbing. Makoa pulled Jake into a tight hug, both of them breaking into smiles. Jake had known Makoa’s parents, both of them S.A.R.A.S members. They had been friends with Natalie’s dad, and by extension, Natalie and Jake. They had even babysat the two of them once or twice. 

The three of them walked down the hall to the main room, where it appeared everyone had gathered. Jake surveyed the room. He had grown used to doing that as a street kid. There was a wide and varied assortment of people, but he was used to seeing that. He lived on the streets after all.

All of a sudden, a loud voice boomed from a loudspeaker. 

“THE GAMES BEGIN TOMORROW. PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT ALL REQUIRED OBJECTS HAVE BEEN AQUIRED, AND ALL FORMS HAVE BEEN FILLED OUT. “ 

Jake smiled, knowing he’d done all that ahead of time. But one thing he hadn’t done. Squad assignment. He had figured he’d find someone to squad up with, and maybe, just maybe, he had. 

“Natalie? Wanna be on my team?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any comments, suggestions, etc? Leave em' in the comments! I love interacting with readers!


End file.
